


Aphrodisiac (comics)

by TBGkaru



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, There will be fluff, and also Genji's and Hanzo's brotherly relationship and their family business, and hopefuly emotions too, don't want to tag them in the main relationship category so it doesnt bother people, exploring Jesse's and Genji's dynamic if Genji never "almost" died, there will be angst, there will be more ships as the story progresses, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBGkaru/pseuds/TBGkaru
Summary: "Prince from the criminal empire wants to play a hero, that's what's happening."AKA Genji's never been on the same side with his clan's decissions and dreamed of a different purpose in his life - joining Overwatch to be the "good guy" might just be what he wanted. So he contacted them with possible co-operation in taking down his clan. And they took the offer.Genji wasn't killed by Hanzo AU (re-named)





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Coordinates




	3. Meeting




	4. Keeping an eye on him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back with a new page! upcoming pages will always be posted on my patreon ahead of time in case you were extra impatient, otherwise i will try to update at least once a week, depending on how i'm busy with other stuff and the feedback ♥


	5. Not the most trustworthy looking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always trying to size the pages for 1000pixels wide so it fits better on ao3 but the quality goes down drastically and i found out it doesn't scale while on phone so RIP me... on the bright side, at least my patreons can enjoy the full size of it, cause i really do hate this format.  
> Anyway, rant over, hope you enjoy! The start will be a bit slow, as it goes, and i might start rushing it cause im impatient fuck, but i will try to keep it entertaining nonetheless, no matter how much of nothing is happening ;;


	6. Shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some time with this one cause I planned on posting it as a double page update, but the last few panels on the next page are taking their time so I wanted to push this through just so I keep with the "page a week" schedule. Sorry for the wait and for the fact that not much is still happening, but I have so much in store for all of you ♥


	7. Get comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my reason why I stopped with my other big comic! ^^; The timeline of that one wasn't what i wanted to work with anymore after I learned more about overwatch (as that comic was done early in the fandom for me) and I finaly got around to do this little fun thing that I don't see enough of around. Yes, there's bunch of young Genji x Jesse going around, but I always wanted to play around with their characters in the scenario where Genji isn't gloomy and angry the first time they meet. Hope you will enjoy ♥


End file.
